<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Pointe by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595154">On Pointe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Ballet, Dancing, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Injury, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa is sick and tired of Brooke always being the best ballerina in ballet school. What happens when their rivalry turns into something more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"One and two, three and four, five, six, seven, eight!" A dance studio full of girls, listening to their ballet teacher, were on pointe and breathing heavily.</p><p>"Good job girls, especially you Brooke! Vanessa, may I have a word?" They all got off pointe and grabbed water while the thin girl, Vanessa, walked to the dance teacher.</p><p>"Yes Mrs. Michaels?" The teacher, Mrs. Michaels, crossed her arms.</p><p>"You need to step your game up. All of the girls are doing so much better than you." Gee thanks, Vanessa thought.</p><p>"I'm sorry Mrs. Michaels, I'll do better."</p><p>"You better or you're going to be kicked out of our school. You're dismissed." Vanessa walked away and sighed, grabbing her water bottle.</p><p>"Everything okay?" A small, kind voice asked Vanessa.</p><p>"Not in the slightest, Blair. Michaels basically just said I'm shit compared to all of you." The girl who asked her, Blair, grimaced.</p><p>"Goodness that's harsh, but you know that's not true." They packed up their bags and walked back to the dorms of the prestigious ballet school. As they were walking, the best ballerina, Brooke, walked next to Vanessa.</p><p>"Hey Vanessa." Vanessa already felt rage boiling in her veins. She hated that bitch with a passion; little miss perfect, goodie two shoes, the golden girl.</p><p>"Hi Brooke."</p><p>"I overheard your conversation with Mrs. Michaels. You really do suck ass," Brooke said with a giggle.</p><p>"Fuck off Hytes, get a life." Brooke merely laughed and walked to her room</p><p>"She is SUCH a bitch." Vanessa huffed out and Blair nodded.</p><p>"Tell me about it." Vanessa and Blair went their room and changed into their school uniforms; a plaid, knee length skirt, knee high black socks, black Mary Janes, and a long sleeve white button up blouse. Vanessa hated what she had to wear, straying from her usual ripped up jeans and leather jackets. Right after they got changed, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Oh hi Katya!" Blair answered the door and a blonde girl waltzed into their room and plopped down on Vanessa's bed.</p><p>"Hello ladies," The girl, Katya, started with a thick Russian accent.</p><p>"Party tonight?" Blair bit her lip.</p><p>"I don't know Kat, parties aren't allowed." Katya huffed out a breath and slid down onto the floor, going into a slow split.</p><p>"No fun."</p><p>"I'll go," Vanessa chimed in. Katya smirked and stood up.</p><p>"Me and Trixie's room. Ten o'clock." Vanessa nodded and Katya sauntered away.</p><p>-</p><p>At ten o'clock sharp, Vanessa knocked on Katya's dorm door. She only lived a couple doors down from Vanessa, which was nice. A tall, lanky blonde answered the door with a goofy smile on her face.</p><p>"Hey Alaska." Vanessa stepped inside the large room and the girl, Alaska, gave her a red Solo cup and filled it with tequila. Throwing caution to the wind, Vanessa downed it in one shot and Alaska clapped.</p><p>"Not too bad for such a shortie." Vanessa smacked Alaska's arm.</p><p>"5'9 isn't short you asshole." Alaska laughed and walked away, and oh dear lord,</p><p>"Here we go," Vanessa said underneath her breath when she saw Brooke walking towards her.</p><p>"What do you want Hytes?" Brooke chuckled and filled up her and Vanessa's cup.</p><p>"A kiss if you get me drunk enough." Vanessa scoffed.</p><p>"As if, I wouldn't even look at you if I don't have to." Brooke stepped closer and brushed a strand of hair out of Vanessa's face. Vanessa shivered when Brooke's fingers grazed against her cheek, and Brooke cupped Vanessa's chin, looking deep into her eyes. She walked away and Vanessa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Vanessa hated to admit it, but Brooke was fucking intoxicating with her long, blonde hair, milky white skin, long, slender legs, Vanessa could go on. But goddamn did she hate her, she was physically stunning but her personality was toxic as fuck. Vanessa sat on the couch and sighed before taking a long sip of tequila.</p><p>"Vanessa! Welcome to party!" Katya and her girlfriend, Trixie, came up to Vanessa.</p><p>"What is up?" Trixie giggled.</p><p>"It's what's up, not what IS up babe." Katya made an 'oh' face, definitely not remembering what she was just told.</p><p>"Oh nothing much, just doubting my self worth." </p><p>"What's going on?" Trixie asked with a concerned look.</p><p>"Michaels made me feel like shit. Again." Trixie pulled Vanessa into a side hug and frowned.</p><p>"You're a great ballerina Vanessa, don't you forget that." Vanessa nodded and half smiled.</p><p>"Thanks." The pair got up and Vanessa sighed, feeling the effects of the tequila settling in. Her phone buzzed and it was from Blair.</p><p>'How's the party?' How WAS the party? All Vanessa was doing was moping.</p><p>'it's chill, gonna head out in a minute' Vanessa set her cup down and got up on wobbly legs. She said her goodbyes and went back to her and Blair's room. She opened the door and Blair was in bed reading a book.</p><p>"Hey Ness," Blair said.</p><p>"Hey Blair. I'm gonna hit the hay, I'm beat." Blair nodded and Vanessa took her Vans off and snuggled up under the cozy covers and blankets of her bed.</p><p>-</p><p>"Girls, time for practice." It was 4:30 in the morning and a loud knock on the door and the dean's booming voice woke up Blair and Vanessa. Vanessa dragged herself out of bed, feeling a little hung over but if anyone knew she was drinking on campus she would be expelled immediately. She and Blair put their hair into tight buns and changed into their light pink leotards with white stocks accompanied by oversized teddy coats. They packed their bags with pointe shoes, water, and towels.</p><p>"At least Mr. Charles is nice," Vanessa muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Blair asked Vanessa.</p><p>"Not really, I fucking hate the cold." Blair nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I love summer." They walked out of the dorm and into the cold, Oregon air. Vanessa felt her fingers freezing so she walked more quickly to the studio. Once they got inside, it wasn't much warmer, but the girls would all heat up soon as practice went on. Vanessa quietly groaned when Brooke and her BFF, Violet, walked in. Vanessa was envious of Violet; pretty, tall, slim; the 'perfect' ballerina, second to Brooke. Not as mean as Brooke, granted, but still a complete cunt. Once everyone and the instructor arrived, Vanessa took off her coat and put on her pointe shoes.</p><p>"Good morning girls, I hope you're all ready for practice." Vanessa sure was; she loved dancing and was good at it, even though Mrs. Michaels told her otherwise. Brooke stood next to Vanessa as they did their warm up and Vanessa felt rage growing in her when she looked in the mirror and saw Brooke doing the moves better than her. She decided to ignore her and focus on herself as practice began. They did lots of leaps, splits, and twirls as well as strength training too.</p><p>"Vanessa, you're up." Vanessa took a few steps and did a graceful switch leap, but when she landed, her ankle twisted and she fell to the floor in pain. She grimaced and clutched her ankle, which immediately swelled up and turned deep blue and dark purple. The other girls gasped and surrounded her and Mrs. Michaels called the nurse as Vanessa whimpered and clenched her teeth. The nurse came almost immediately and when she saw Vanessa's injury, she was shocked.</p><p>"Oh dear, she needs a doctor. There's nothing I can do here, let me call him." The nurse called said doctor and he got there a few minutes later. He knelt down and examined Vanessa's ankle before shaking his head. He gently pressed on it and Vanessa cried out in pain.</p><p>"I believe it's broken. I'll take her to the hospital right away." He picked up Vanessa and carried her bridal style and Blair, Trixie, and Katya followed him into his car and they sped off.</p><p>-</p><p>"Ow, ow, ow! Please stop, it hurts!" Vanessa's ankle was being bent in weird positions as she got x-rays.</p><p>"I know sweetie but I need to do this." Vanessa winced, and when the x-rays finally were done, she was put in a wheelchair and wheeled back into the doctor's room. The doctor came in about a half an hour later, which pissed her friends off, and they all held her hand as she was prepped for the news.</p><p>"I'm sorry Ms. Mateo, it's broken. A compound fracture, to be exact, we're going to have to do surgery." Vanessa felt her heart wrench.</p><p>"No, no, I need to dance!" The doctor sighed and took his glasses off.</p><p>"You won't be able to dance for six months."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Shut Up Already</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe this is happening," Vanessa said, staring at her cast.</p><p>"It'll be okay Ness!" Blair's cheerful tone made Vanessa feel a little bit better.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess." Vanessa stretched her arms up yawning before grabbing her crutches and hobbling to her closet. Blair helped her put on her uniform and they headed to class. As soon as Vanessa sat down and got somewhat comfortable, a voice boomed on the speaker.</p><p>"Vanessa Mateo, please come to the dean's office." Vanessa sighed and got up.</p><p>"Great." Blair gave her an apologetic look and Vanessa went to the dean's office.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Charles?" The dean gave Vanessa a concerned look.</p><p>"Please, sit down." Vanessa did as she was told and Mr. Charles sat back in his luxurious chair.</p><p>"I called to talk to you about your position on the team." Vanessa gulped, fear rising in her throat.</p><p>"Yes?" Mr. Charles sighed.</p><p>"I hate to do this, but I have to remove you from the team. Another dancer will take your place until you recover." Vanessa looked down and stared at her hands.</p><p>"Did you hear me?" Vanessa looked up.</p><p>"Yes sir, I'm sorry."</p><p>"No... I'm sorry. There's more bad news." Vanessa's heart rate sped up and so did her breathing.</p><p>"Since you're not on the team you can't be boarded here anymore." </p><p>"Please sir, please don't do this." Vanessa's tone was sheepish and quiet and tears were welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. Mr. Charles looked sad and he leaned forward.</p><p>"You know what, let's make a deal. You can stay here, but you must keep a 4.0 GPA." Vanessa quickly nodded.</p><p>"Yes sir, thank you." Mr. Charles leaned back and smiled.</p><p>"You're a good kid, Vanessa. I wish you a speedy recovery, you're free to go." Vanessa nodded and struggled to get up but she did it, and headed back to class.</p><p>-</p><p>After class was over, it was time for the girls to go to practice. Blair invited Vanessa to come and join to watch, and Vanessa was reluctant but went with her anyway. When they got there, Vanessa cleared her throat.</p><p>"I have some bad news... I'm off the team." The girls gasped, looking shocked, except for Brooke and Violet.</p><p>"Then why are you here?" Violet asked and Vanessa's cheeks flushed.</p><p>"I wanted to tell you all because another girl is taking my place."</p><p>"I'm sure she's better than you. Well, a fifty year old mechanic would be better than you." Brooke meanly said and she and Violet laughed.</p><p>"Brooke, enough." Mrs. Michaels came to Vanessa's rescue for the first time ever, and Vanessa was thankful for that.</p><p>"I'm gonna go now, I'll see you girls at lunch." Blair looked disappointed, but Vanessa left, not in the mood to be bullied by Brooke.</p><p>-</p><p>An hour later (and one more practice to go), Vanessa and the girls went to the cafeteria, which was more like a fancy café. Their parents WERE spending one hundred thousand dollars a year on tuition after all. Vanessa grabbed sushi and udon and Brooke snorted at a laugh when she looked at Vanessa's plate.</p><p>"You're gonna get even fatter eating all that." Vanessa clenched her fists and stood up, trying not to mind the tremendous amount of pain she was in. She pushed the chair she was sitting on aside and swung at Brooke, unfortunately missing. The other girls watched in silence, eyes wide and mouths open as Brooke roughly pushed Vanessa, making her fall to the marble floor.</p><p>"Pathetic," Brooke said and sat down. Blair hurried over to help Vanessa up, whose ankle was in excruciating pain, and helped her sit down again.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Vanessa grimaced and winced, but nodded.</p><p>"I'm fine." She looked over and saw Brooke and Violet talking and laughing and she wanted to hit them over the head with a chair but she knew her ankle would give if she put pressure on it again. Vanessa couldn't give a fuck about what Brooke said so she dug into her food and put Brooke's mean words into the back of her mind.</p><p>"You alright Ness? You're pretty much assaulting that sashimi." Vanessa looked up and sighed.</p><p>"I just... I never thought this would happen. I know injuries happen but six months? Come on." Blair gave Vanessa an apologetic look and held her hand.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay. I can't wait until you can dance again." Vanessa nodded.</p><p>"I can't wait either."</p><p>-</p><p>After school was over, Vanessa was lying down in bed feeling defeated as Blair put on her tights and leotard.</p><p>"I'll be back in three hours, bye!"</p><p>"Bye Blair." Vanessa put in her AirPods and turned on some lo-fi music, closing her eyes. She got comfy cozy under the covers and blankets, snuggling against the pillow and she closed her eyes.</p><p>"Whew, practice was tough today!" Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and look at the time. 6:30 already?</p><p>"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" Vanessa sat up and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>"No, I was just resting." Blair nodded and sat down.</p><p>"I'm gonna go shower before dinner, do you want to also? I can help wrap your cast." Vanessa nodded.</p><p>"Sure." Vanessa grabbed panties, slides, baggy joggers, and an oversize t-shirt and went to the bathroom. It was luxurious in there; couches and a tv in the waiting area, giant showers with fresh, fluffy towels available for all the girls to use, and marble floors and walls with illuminated mirrors adoring the walls. The pair got undressed and Blair wrapped Vanessa's cast before they hopped in the shower. Vanessa took her time showering, reveling in the hot water and steam as she washed her face, hair, and body. She got out after a while and grabbed a towel and dried off before putting on her clothes and slides. </p><p>"Ready for dinner?" Vanessa grabbed her crutches as Blair brushed her hair and nodded.</p><p>"Let's go." They went to the cafeteria and were the last ones to arrive. Of course, Brooke and Violet sneered as Vanessa hobbled past them and Vanessa thanked god that Brooke didn't trip her because if she did, all hell would break loose. Vanessa and Blair sat down next to Alaska and they were served filet mignon, asparagus, and roasted garlic mashed potatoes, and Vanessa was thankful for a warm meal on a chilly day. </p><p>"Sooo what happened earlier?" Alaska asked Vanessa.</p><p>"With Brooke, I mean. How did it start?" Vanessa ate a bit of potatoes before answering.</p><p>"It started by her existing," Vanessa started, not even lying.</p><p>"But it for real started when she basically called me fat." Alaska's eyes widened.</p><p>"You are not fat! Don't let her get to you."</p><p>"I know I'm not, that's the thing. She's trying to get under my skin and it's starting to work." Alaska frowned and leaned forward.</p><p>"You know, I've never liked her. Always thought she was a total bitch." Vanessa and Blair giggled and Vanessa nodded.</p><p>"Your intuition is spot on-"</p><p>"Why do you have my name in your mouths?" Brooke stood over Vanessa with her arms crossed.</p><p>"Oh look, if it isn't little miss perfect." Alaska said.</p><p>"Shut your whore mouth, I was asking Vanessa." Vanessa took a deep breath, trying to maintain composure.</p><p>"I was telling Alaska - who is NOT a whore thank you very much - what happened earlier." Brooke knelt down, resting her hands on Vanessa's upper thigh and the touch sent shivers down her spine. She stared into Vanessa's eyes until Vanessa looked away, feeling overwhelmed with a feeling she couldn't quite describe.</p><p>"Whatever losers." She stood up and walked back to her table and Vanessa let out a heavy breath. Why was she feeling this way when Brooke looked at her or touched her? The girls finished up their meals and right as Blair opened the door for Vanessa, she heard an all too familiar voice.</p><p>"Vanessa? Can we talk?" Brooke was standing behind them, biting her lip. Vanessa knew she was up to something but she decided to entertain her.</p><p>"Sure." They went into Brooke's and Violet's shared room and sat down on Brooke's bed.</p><p>"I'm sorry for pushing you earlier. That wasn't cool." Vanessa was shocked. Was THE Brooke Lynn Hytes really apologizing to her?</p><p>"It's okay, I shouldn't have tried to punch you." Brooke giggled and so did Vanessa.</p><p>"Y'know," Brooke started and scooted closer to Vanessa.</p><p>"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" Brooke reached out and caressed Vanessa's cheek. Vanessa felt something funny in her tummy and her cheeks flushed.</p><p>"Um no," Vanessa said with a nervous laugh. Suddenly, Brooke leaned forward and softly kissed Vanessa. She ran her hand through Vanessa's wet hair and pulled her closer. Her lips tasted like strawberry candy and Vanessa relished in them, kissing her back with more passion. Brooke crept her hand up Vanessa's thigh and slipped her hand under her joggers. She rubbed Vanessa's pussy through her panties, eliciting a small moan from her until the door swung open and they heard a gasp. They looked up and Violet was standing there.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke took her hand out of Vanessa's pants and stood up.</p><p>"She came onto me, you know I don't like her." Vanessa looked up at her in disbelief. She should have never agreed to 'talk' with her.</p><p>"Get OUT of my room you lesbian freak!" Vanessa grabbed her crutches and hurried back to her room. She shut the door, breathing heavily.</p><p>"What happened?" Vanessa sat down on her bed and pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"You can't tell anyone this okay?" Blair slowly nodded.</p><p>"Brooke... we kissed." Blair gasped.</p><p>"What?" Vanessa bit her lip, still tasting Brooke's lip balm.</p><p>"I thought you hated each other." </p><p>"We do! I don't know what the fuck happened!" Blair sat down next to Vanessa and rubbed her back.</p><p>"And Violet found us, what if she tells Mr. Charles?" </p><p>"She won't do that, that means Brooke, her ultimate BFF, will get expelled too." Vanessa deeply sighed and held her head in her hands.</p><p>"I wouldn't put it past that bitch." Blair frowned and stood up.</p><p>"Like I said many times today, it'll be okay. I promise." Vanessa nodded, feeling somewhat encouraged by what Blair was saying. Vanessa changed into her pajamas and went to sleep, trying to put this whole ordeal in the back of her mind.</p><p>-</p><p>The next day, things went back to usual, meaning Brooke was being an absolute cunt. That was, until, Vanessa went to the bathroom before dinner.</p><p>"Hey Ness." Vanessa looked up as she was wrapping her cast and Brooke was standing there.</p><p>"Don't call me that." Brooke sat down next to her and sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry Vanessa." Vanessa looked at her.</p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"For everything. For being so mean to you, for blaming you on what happened last night. I'm sorry." Vanessa didn't buy this shit for a second so she stayed silent.</p><p>"Can I make it up to you?" Vanessa finished wrapping up her cast and stood up.</p><p>"How?" Brooke bit her lip and coyly smiled.</p><p>"I can help you shower." Vanessa huffed out a laugh.</p><p>"I can do that on my own but thanks." Brooke stood up too and snaked her arm around Vanessa's waist.</p><p>"You sure?" Vanessa gulped and there came that funny feeling in her tummy again.</p><p>"I guess you can help, with me being kinda crippled and all." Brooke smiled and took Vanessa's hand in hers. They both got undressed and Vanessa gawked at Brooke's body; it was even more beautiful without clothes. Not that Vanessa had been staring at her before, no, of course not.</p><p>"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Vanessa looked up, blushing.</p><p>"I wasn't-" Brooke leaned down and kissed Vanessa before opening the glass door and turning the shower on. They stepped inside once the water was warm and Brooke washed Vanessa's hair for her. Things got a little steamy, literally and figuratively, when Brooke went to wash Vanessa's body. When she was done washing Vanessa, she traced her fingers over Vanessa's nipples, making her shudder. Brooke gently pulled and squeezed her light brown nipples, and Vanessa felt her pussy throbbing. Her breathing was heavy and Brooke could tell she was turning the snarky girl on.</p><p>Brooke trailed her other hand down Vanessa's stomach and down to her swollen pussy, and Vanessa let out a moan when Brooke slid her finger over her clit and in between her folds. Vanessa grabbed onto Brooke's shoulders for support as Brooke slid two fingers into her, pumping them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. She sped up when Vanessa whined and mewled, begging her for more without words. Brooke suddenly pulled them out and started quickly rubbing her aching clit. Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth and she came, hard. She threw her head back and stifled a moan as her pussy pulsed and her legs twitched. Brooke pulled her fingers away when Vanessa's orgasm was finished and sucked on them.</p><p>"Fuck," Vanessa breathlessly said as Brooke turned off the water and stepped out grabbing the two of them towels. They dried off and put on their clothes and Vanessa's head was spinning.</p><p>"See ya later lover girl." Brooke sauntered off and left Vanessa on her own, breathing heavily and heart pounding.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey Blair?" Vanessa and Blair were changing into their pajamas when Vanessa called her name.</p><p>"Yeah?" Vanessa put her crutches against the wall and got into bed.</p><p>"I think I fucked up."</p><p>"How?" Vanessa grimaced.</p><p>"I um... Brooke and I did... stuff in the shower." Blair gasped.</p><p>"You did not." Vanessa sighed.</p><p>"I totally did." </p><p>"Why do you think you fucked up though?" Vanessa shrugged.</p><p>"What if she uses it against me?" </p><p>"She's a real jerk but I don't think she'd do that." Vanessa nodded.</p><p>"You're right. I just won't do anything with her anymore." Blair turned off the light and got into bed.</p><p>"Just be careful Vanessa. I don't want you to get hurt."</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning, Blair and Vanessa sat across from Trixie and Katya.</p><p>"Egg is good, yes?" Katya said and the other girls nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, totally." They ate their food, occasionally talking until Violet and Brooke walked in.</p><p>"Great," Vanessa muttered under her breath. Violet glared at Vanessa and walked over.</p><p>"Listen you freak. If you ever come onto Brooke again, that broken ankle is gonna be the least of your worries." Vanessa knew it wasn't an empty threat; Violet was a total psychopath. But, Vanessa wouldn't stand for her antics.</p><p>"Violet, I'm not in the mood nor have the energy to deal with you right now. Fuck off." Violet scoffed and stormed off.</p><p>"Woah, what was that all about?" Trixie asked, bewildered.</p><p>"It's a long story." Katya stared down Vanessa.</p><p>"Tell." Vanessa avoided her steady gaze until she could feel the Russian's ocean blue eyes burning into her.</p><p>"Okay, okay, fine." The girls all leaned in and Vanessa spoke.</p><p>"Brooke and I kissed the other day and last night she fingered me in the shower." Trixie covered her mouth with her hand and busted out laughing, while Katya looked confused. Trixie whispered in her ear and Katya's face turned bright right.</p><p>"Don't tell Alaska!" Vanessa yell-whispered.</p><p>"Oh honey, our lips are sealed." For some reason, Vanessa didn't believe Trixie. She really shouldn't have said anything. Vanessa looked over at Brooke and Brooke winked at her, and Vanessa quickly averted her eyes. What has gotten into Brooke?</p><p>-</p><p>During practice, Vanessa sat alone in her and Blair's room, which she was starting to get used to. Once practice was over, Vanessas's phone buzzed. She grabbed it and looked at who was texting her.</p><p>Brooke: 'I was right'</p><p>Brooke: 'The new girl IS way better than you' Vanessa rolled her eyes and texted her back. This girl was bipolar.</p><p>'You sure pay a lot of attention to someone you hate' </p><p>Brooke: 'Very funny'</p><p>Brooke: 'Anyway, time to talk to Mrs. Michaels. Toodles x' Vanessa stuck her tongue out at her phone and put on her one shoe, wanting to get dinner out of the way so she could sleep. She headed down to the cafeteria and sat at one of the tables and was served prawns with rice. Vanessa ate quickly and when she was finished, she got up and went to go back to her room. Of course, she had no such luck of it being that easy. She wasn't paying attention and she ran right into Brooke, who scoffed.</p><p>"You're crippled AND blind? How lovely." Vanessa gritted her teeth and glared at Brooke.</p><p>"Move Hytes." Brooke crossed her arms.</p><p>"Make me." There was physically nothing Vanessa could do so she huffed out a breath and maneuvered around the tall girl. She went back to the dorms and took a nice, hot shower before changing into pajamas and going back to her room. She got comfy in bed, and right when she closed her eyes, her phone went off.</p><p>Alaska: 'Did Brooke really finger you in the shower?'</p><p>"DAMMIT TRIXIE!" Vanessa yelled.</p><p>'Who is the new girl on the team?'</p><p>Alaska: 'Way to avoid my question lol. This chick named Yvie, she's really odd'</p><p>'Is she good?'</p><p>Alaska: 'Yeah, but not as good as you' Vanessa half smiled; she knew Brooke was just being a bitch. </p><p>'I'm gonna go to bed, I'll tell you about the Brooke situation tomorrow'</p><p>Alaska: 'Kk, ttyl!' Vanessa put her phone on 'do not disturb' and closed her eyes again, finally falling asleep. What a fucking day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you so excited to get your cast taken off?" Blair excitedly asked Vanessa.</p><p>"Duh." Vanessa said with a laugh as the school nurse drove them to the doctor's. When they got there, Vanessa was guided into a room (with Blair closely following) and she sat down on the stiff chair.</p><p>"Hi Vanessa, how are you?" A nurse walked in and washed his hands before putting gloves on.</p><p>"Great, can't wait to get this thing off." The nurse chuckled and got to work. Once he was finished, he carefully washed Vanessa's leg and gave her a boot.</p><p>"You have to wear this for the remaining two months, then we'll get you into physical therapy. Be sure to not put too much pressure on your ankle while you don't have the boot on." Vanessa nodded and stood up, thanking god that she didn't need crutches anymore. Vanessa and Blair walked back to the car and hopped in, driving away back to school.</p><p>-</p><p>That evening at dinner, a girl sat down next to Vanessa.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Yvie. You must be Vanessa." She stuck her hand out and Vanessa hesitantly shook it.</p><p>"Yeah, I am."</p><p>"Brooke told me all about you, you seem awesome!" Vanessa tilted her head to the side.</p><p>"You know about me from Brooke?" The girl, Yvie, nodded.</p><p>"She hates me." Vanessa quietly said.</p><p>"Well from the sound of it, she adores you." Vanessa was left bewildered; she thought Brooke only talked shit about her. Vanessa got up and sat down across from Brooke and next to Violet.</p><p>"Get away from me you whore," Violet whispered and Vanessa merely ignored her.</p><p>"Brooke?" Brooke looked up and smiled.</p><p>"Yes princess?" Vanessa was taken aback by the name but maintained composure.</p><p>"Yvie thinks you adore me."</p><p>"Does she now?" Vanessa nodded.</p><p>"Well, maybe she's right." Brooke said with a wink and got up, leaving Vanessa with even more questions than before. Vanessa finished her dinner and walked back to her room. Blair was already there so Vanessa said hi before getting in bed and curling up with a book. She was getting to a really good part when there was a knock on her door.</p><p>"Can you get that?" Blair smiled and nodded. She got up and low and behold, there stood Brooke.</p><p>"Oh hi-" Brooke walked into their room and looked around.</p><p>"Come in, I guess," Blair said under her breath. Brooke sat down on Vanessa's bed and stared at her.</p><p>"What?" Brooke turned to Blair.</p><p>"Can you give us a minute please?" Her tone was sharp but Blair let it roll off her back.</p><p>"Sure." Vanessa wished Blair would've said no, but she had already shut the door. Brooke turned her attention towards Vanessa again and pulled down the covers, revealing her smooth legs.</p><p>"Damn shame you broke your ankle," Brooke started.</p><p>"It would be even more of a shame if you broke it again." Brooke lightly brushed her finger tips over Vanessa's ankle and Vanessa felt terrified.</p><p>"What do you want?" Her voice was small and quiet.</p><p>"Why are you so scared? I'm not going to hurt you." Vanessa stayed silent, heart pounding with fear.</p><p>"Shit I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I was just trying to be ominous or something." Vanessa bit her lip and felt a tear fall down her cheek and Brooke instantly noticed.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart don't cry, I was just joking." Brooke leaned forward and wiped away Vanessa's tear and cupped her cheek.</p><p>"Look Ness, I'm sorry for being such a bipolar bitch lately. I just... I have these feelings for you but I'm used to hating you so it doesn't add up and I'm confused." Vanessa was quiet, not saying a word.</p><p>"Okay, I'm just gonna say it. I like you Vanessa. Like, a lot." Vanessa sucked in a breath and slowly let it out.</p><p>"I um... I like you too." Brooke smiled and scooted closer to Vanessa and kissed her softly. Brooke ran her hand down Vanessa's chest and stomach down to in between her legs and gently rubbed Vanessa. Vanessa let out a breath and spread her legs, kissing Brooke a little harder. Brooke smiled against Vanessa's lips and dipped her fingers below Vanessa's waistband.</p><p>"Take 'em off." Vanessa raised her hips and took her pajama shorts and panties off. Brooke ran her finger up and down Vanessa's wet folds, making the smaller girl shudder. </p><p>"You ever been eaten out before?" Vanessa shook her head.</p><p>"Let's change that." Brooke got on the bed, being careful not to accidentally bump Vanessa's ankle. Brooke got on her stomach and elbows and spread Vanessa's legs farther apart. She went down on Vanessa and the moment her tongue touched Vanessa's dripping wet pussy, Vanessa let out a high pitched moan. Brooke chuckled and resumed. She slowly licked Vanessa's folds and delved her tongue inside her before swirling her tongue around her clit.</p><p>"Brooke..." Vanessa whined and it egged Brooke on. She lapped at Vanessa's clit before sucking on it and sliding two fingers into Vanessa, quickly pumping them in and out. It didn't take long for Vanessa to come and when she did, she came harder than she ever had in her life. She squirted and her whole body shook and twitched violently as she moaned and whimpered. Brooke swallowed Vanessa's juices and got up.</p><p>"Do you want me to uh, you know," Vanessa didn't know what she was asking what Brooke wanted her to do so she shrugged.</p><p>"Not today, I'll just masturbate when Violet falls asleep." Vanessa blushed, wondering what Brooke was like when she was so vulnerable.</p><p>"See ya tomorrow, goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight," Vanessa breathlessly said and put her shorts and panties back on. Brooke left and Blair came back in the room.</p><p>"What happened? I heard weird noises."</p><p>"I may or may not have just been gone down on." Blair giggled.</p><p>"You two like each other don't you?" Vanessa's cheeks flushed and she shook her head no.</p><p>"No way, she's just... she's just like a girl toy."</p><p>"Suuuure Vanessa," Blair said with a laugh and Vanessa rolled her eyes.</p><p>-</p><p>The two months in which Vanessa had her boot went by painfully slow. Thankfully, today was the day she got to take it off and start physical therapy.</p><p>"Breathe Vanessa, you're okay." Vanessa was shaking and crying as she moved her ankle around; it felt like it was breaking and ripping apart all over again. Vanessa was squeezing Trixie's hand with a death grip as the physical therapist contorted her ankle in weird positions, loosening it up from being immobile for so long.</p><p>"Good work today Ms. Mateo, I'll see you again tomorrow." Vanessa half smiled and slowly walked out to the car, arm around Trixie's shoulder. She helped Vanessa in the car and got in after.</p><p>"Was it really that bad?" Trixie asked. Vanessa nodded, sniffling.</p><p>"Jesus I'm STILL crying," She said in between short breaths. Trixie pulled her into a side hug, trying to comfort the poor girl.</p><p>"You did great." The drive back to the school was quicker than usual and Vanessa had a little trouble getting out of the car on her own. As Trixie and Vanessa went to the dorms, Mr. Charles was standing at the door.</p><p>"Vanessa! I have great news for you." Trixie gave her a thumbs up and smiled and went to her room.</p><p>"What is it sir?" They sat down on the stairs and Mr. Charles smiled.</p><p>"Once you complete your physical therapy, you're back on the team. I spoke to your physical therapist and he said he'll work with you everyday for a month." Vanessa smiled and her heart skipped a beat. Not at the physical therapy part, but at being back on the team. She couldn't believe this was happening!</p><p>"Oh my goodness I'm so excited! Thank you so much for keeping me here while I've been injured sir." Mr. Charles waved his hand.</p><p>"To this day, you're my favorite student who've ever passed Arcadia Academy. It's my pleasure to have you here." Vanessa's smile widened.</p><p>"The big performance is in June and I expect a lot out of you young lady."</p><p>"Thank you sir, I won't let you down!" Vanessa struggled to get up but managed and walked as fast as she could to her room.</p><p>"BLAIR!" Blair was startled by Vanessa's loud tone.</p><p>"I'm gonna be back on the team after PT!" Blair smiled and jumped up and down.</p><p>"I can't wait to have you back! No offense but that Yvie girl is a real weirdo." Vanessa giggled.</p><p>"It'll be so good to be back."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>